The present invention provides a lamp shade structure which is particularly well adapted to the fabrication of fabric covered lamp shades in which such decorative patterns as those achieved by needlework and the like may be readily applied to cover the shade. Prior shade covering techniques required continuous wraps of fabric overlying a shade frame, complex stitching and binding which pose many problems for the home craftman whose talents most likely lie in the ability to generate decorative patterns on fabric and not in the art of constructing lamp shades.
Accordingly, there is a need in the market place for a basic lamp shade structure and method of manufacturing same which will permit hobbyists and needlecraft buffs to produce esthetically acceptable and highly decorative lamp shades without having any prior or special knowledge with regard to their manufacture.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel lamp shade structure and method of assembling same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-adhering base covering and frame for lamp shade structures which are adapted to receive finished decorative panels and adhere them to areas on the obverse surface of the lamp shade by means of contact adhesive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp shade structure having a polystyrene plastic sheet chemically welded to the frame with a contact adhesive layer on the obverse surface of the plastic sheet with selectively removable panel sections thereon to receive correspondingly shaped panel sections of decorative fabric, needlecraft, and the like on the adhesive surface. .
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and novel lamp shade structure which includes ribbon bindings and trim on a plastic base on a wire shade frame in which no stitching is required to fully and completely assemble the lamp shade structure.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.